paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Goatman in the Living Room
Although she is 28 now, a Redditor by the name of u/ZenithTheNihil is still haunted by what she saw when she was 16 years old. She was living in Western Pennsylvania on her parents' ranch home. She had been plagued by horrific nightmares for several weeks leading up to the incident that we are discussing here took place. The incident in question is what happened when those nightmares came to life... The Satanic Goat Like I said, the witness had been experiencing difficulty falling asleep due to what was waiting in her nightmares every time she did so. She described the eerie visions as depicting a freakishly deformed black goat standing on two legs, which would sometimes slowly walk towards her much to her unconscious mind's horror. One fateful night, however, the witness was apparently more terrified than ever for an unclear reason. Presumably desperate to get to sleep, she decided to get up and use the restroom in the hope that it would help her relax and reset her brain so that she could at least briefly conquer her ghastly insomnia. She left her room, walking towards the bathroom and passing the living room to the right of the hallway. Before she could make it to the bathroom, however, she was suddenly confronted with something that made her blood run cold. There, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the triangular windows of the living room, was the monster from her dreams. He stood about 6 feet tall, he was menacing and felt dominating and evil. The most horrific feature of atrocious artiodactyl apparition were his front limbs. It seemed as if he lacked any humanoid characteristics other than just standing on two legs, seeing as his forelimbs ended in hooves as well. His elbows appeared to be broken, leaving his hooves facing the ceiling in a frightful feat of contortion. The monster appeared to be swaying slowly in a dance-like motion. Unable to force herself to scream but also unwilling to look at the caprine creeper any longer, she slipped back into her bedroom where she closed her eyes and hid under the covers of her bed. Luckily, she never saw the monster again. When she has told this story to her friends and family, they usually react with laughter. Although she thinks that they likely believe her, they still sometimes bring it up in conversations as a joke because they know it scares her, and is thus perfect material with which to tease her. Even twelve years after the incident, she still gets goosebumps and even tears in her eyes upon recalling it. 'Tis Witchcraft? Some commenters underneath the original Reddit post suggested that the presence of witches or Satanists in the house may have enabled the entity to manifest. I know that those sorts of assumptions mostly come from a religious perspective - and so I would not acknowledge them here if it weren't for the Redditor's confession that her mother is actually a modern witch. However, unlike some commenters were quick to assume - I do not believe that any power which Wiccans and other contemporary witches may have comes from Satan. I am personally skeptical of all religions, but I know from personal research and Wiccan friends that there is nothing Satanic about Wicca. So this is basically me saying that I think it is unjustified to point the finger at Wicca. The Old Burial Ground Trope Despite my lack of willingness to believe that the practice of Wicca is behind the presence of the paranormal in the house, I would say that another piece of information provided by the witness seems to be more of a promising lead. She says that the house was built on some land that was the site of a small massacre of the local people by Seneca natives and that apparently only one man out of a twenty-some member family survived. That would certainly qualify as a good enough reason for a wrathful spirit (or twenty) to exist in the area. Source https://www.reddit.com/r/Humanoidencounters/comments/as1k8p/the_goat_man_in_my_living_room/ Category:Case Files Category:Demons Category:Goatman Category:Dreams